It's Raining Somewhere Else
by ReadPlayFun
Summary: I can hear it playing in the distance, a familiar tune that I heard of before in another time. The words he spoke of last time.. he was only reminding me that he wasn't just half-heartedly trying to keep his promise. Today, I will ACT and show him that it's fine to be reminded of the past. I can't afford waiting till the next time I SAVE or else I'll lose control. So please Sans...
1. Author Notes

* Only the fearless may proceed.  
* Brave ones, foolish ones.  
* Both walk not the middle road.

* * *

so uh, heya.  
i'll be honest.  
i have no idea what happened for you to get here.  
this is actually some sort of error-handling message.  
so, if you're viewing this fanfic...  
you should uh, close the tab.  
there's hundreds of better fics out there.  
you should, you know, see them instead.  
also, you should really check out the game first if you haven't already.  
you get to see papyrus, my cool brother, so why not?  
if you know who drew the cover, you should really tell the author.  
she really likes it but can't seem to find ya.  
but she's too lazy to do anything about it.  
she might replace it with her own but she's too lazy so i'd doubt it.  
anyway, i'll be rooting for ya next round, kid.  
don't have a bad time or get dunked on.  
welp. see ya.


	2. CH1: An Unscripted Dinner

**CH1: An Unscripted Dinner  
**

" _Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?"_

It was a promise that I kept with her.

I hate making promises, it means that you are obligated to something and you must fulfill that promise. Now, I love doing absolutely nothing because I'm a pile of lazy bones, so making promises and using energy to do my best towards something isn't my thing at all. I've never had to break a promise before nor did I ever have to make a promise. If someone irresponsible like me made a promise between another person, it wouldn't be worth keeping if I'm going to forget about it, but I just couldn't give up on this one promise no matter how much I tried to forget it. No, there's no way in hell I'd forget her weak, fatigued voice as she cried behind that door.

I don't want to ever hear her like that again.

Welp, a classic fairy tale, is it not? I shifted around, brushing off my previous thoughts and began thinking about the next words to say. I gathered all of my thoughts and took a deep breath. "do you get what I'm saying? that promise I made to her… you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything?"

But before I could continue, they raised a finger to their lips, signifying me to stop talking. I was definitely surprised by their sudden interruption, but it was so subtle yet convincing that I just couldn't talk back.

I sensed from our very first meeting that they were a strange human. Opening the large doors and walking past all of the snow in the forest, turning around without hesitation when I told them to shake my hand, always one step ahead of Papyrus' puzzles and acting as if they had already experienced all of this… the speeches, the secrets, the monsters, the paths, the endings, the lies, the truths…

…That expression is one that I've seen too many times today. That expression… It was almost as if they have already seen through everything and predicted the next dialogues and lines to this script. But I felt something else about them was intriguing and yet to be exposed. The answer was right beside my lips, but I just couldn't place my fingers on it (maybe it's because I don't have lips in the first place). Their eyes were closed, lips sealed shut, but the confidence in their movements and the way they transitioned between the right to the left hand was somewhat nostalgic.

They stood up and walked over to my seat and unexpectedly, they wrapped their arms around me. I was confused for sure, and I wanted to question them why they were doing this, but then I watched them tilt their head slightly towards the ceiling, lips slightly parted, leaning in close as if closely listening to something. Apart from some people talking in the background of this restaurant, I couldn't hear anything that wasn't out of place. Then what were they listening out for? I decided not to ask.

"this isn't actually the first time we've met, is it?" I blurted without thinking. They looked down, tightening their grip on my jacket, trembling just a little. Sighing, I pat them on the head. "you really remind me of someone from somewhere else, kid." I couldn't help but to say.

They didn't reply. I took off my jacket and put it over them, with the hood hovering over their brown hair. "well, only you know the answer, don't you?" I knelt down, looking at them at eye level. I was even more surprised when I saw them smile for the first time as I said that. They nodded, giving me another hug. This time, I made sure to hug them back too. I closed my eyes, feeling my life flashing before eyes in a brief second. I think I finally realised what it was that was so strangely nostalgic and familiar about them.

"it must be raining somewhere else," I muttered, "somewhere that weather exists, somewhere that isn't underground… The Angel… The One Who Has Seen The Surface… are you the one?"

They didn't say anything, but I already knew the answer. I suppose keeping a promise isn't so bad when it is worth keeping. Maybe I'll cling onto that thin thread of hope and wish that one day what I'm protecting is worth it.

Perhaps, I'll be able to stand in the rain again.

* * *

If people want more elaboration on the ambiguity of this one-shot, I might write more? These are random drabbles on theories, so there is no actual storyline. The amount of secrets and complex theories this game and community has to offer is far too interesting.


	3. CH2: Promise to Never Forget

**CH2: Promise to Never Forget**

Now, don't get me wrong, I've seen that kid smile tons before. I've seen them cry, laugh, get nervous, talk and do all kind of things but that one smile they just did… I don't know how to explain it in words to ya, it just felt like it wasn't supposed to happen.

When they were having the hangout with Papyrus, I had a slight recollection of them laughing along and having fun. Not just that, but the way they can confidently smile during Undyne's fight and still remain determined… It was almost as if they already knew how it'll all end. I've come to predict their movements.

I suppose that's what this strange feeling resonating in my mind whenever I feel like I've met them before is what it is called déjà vu, but that one smile was one I never seen before. I didn't expect any of this; the hug nor the words they are speaking right now. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"so… you want me to keep this promise?" I asked. The kid nodded, beaming. They held out their hand with their pinky finger extended, waiting for me to do my part of the job.

At first, I hesitated. This kid… they're a nice kid. They made Paps happy and made so many friends with everyone here in the underground, but I still can't help but to feel an impulse pumping through my veins, which is funny because I don't have veins. I just felt like I would have my responsibilities weighing on my neck if I accepted this promise, but…

I sighed. I'm sure it's just the thought of keeping another promise is tiring my brain, which shouldn't be because I don't even have brains.

"well, i'm pretty good at doing my job, so sure kid." I locked my pinky finger around their's, shaking our hands.

 _"pinky promise, hope to die._

 _swallow a thousand needles, if you lie."_

I closed my eyes and hoped it'll be a good ending. I opened my eyes then realised the kid doing something. "what are ya doin'?" I asked. They didn't reply but instead, they dropped a whole (skele)ton of weapons such as the Toy Knife, Tough Glove, Ballet Shoes, Burnt Pan, Stick, Torn Notebook and even an Empty Gun. "where'd you get all of that?" I asked again, "what are you doing?"

They hastily handed me a note in unsteady, trembling sweaty hands and hurriedly stumbled out of the restaurant, heavily panting. I opened the note and it read the following:

 _"To Sans,_

 _I won't FIGHT anyone. If you see me ever FIGHTing anyone… that's not me. My time is running out, so I can't explain right now but I hope one day I can without having to lie anymore._

 _From ▒⊛"_

The note progressively becomes messier and messier and by the end, I couldn't read who it was written from since it just became a pile of scribbles and illegible chicken scratch.

I sank back into my seat and clenched the note in my hands then buried my head in my arms. When I said I could predict their movements, I was lying. I thought I could, I thought I can, but I guess that didn't mean I had to. What happens next will never be within my reach and I'm terrified.

 _"i'm terrified i'll be faking forever."_

I muttered.

* * *

So sup guys. I'm baaacckkk. I went through some planning and stuff for this fanfic and I've managed to extend it to as far as 20 chapters. Crazy, eh? I mean, I intended this as a one shot but I kept getting inspired by theories and I just made it longer.

Expect long A/Ns, I'm just the type of person to do that. So, sorry for the extension, but I hope you'll enjoy this just as how much fun I have writing this. Chapters have been pretty short as of now but it'll get a lot more longer once I get in depth with the story. Thanks for all the reviews and favs, I love you guys. See ya.


End file.
